Talk:Crop Protector
Avoiding Sacrecrows Is there some sort of time-lapse that will alllow one to avoid these monsters? --Zuh-K 19:06, 10 April 2007 (UTC) : No. Scarecrows appear randomly, and cannot be avoided or disabled. Every time you harvest, you have a chance of a Scarecrow. --GrauGeist 20:02, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :: grrrr.... I hate them so much. They're SO annoying. I wouldn't mind so much if I was p2p... but I'm not... and I just want to hurry and get to level 30 so I can be a baker too! Soul Capturing Can these monsters be captured in a soul stone to hunt for the rare drops? Varkolak 23:30, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Spell I saw cereal protector which used a spell unbewitchementing him. spell I saw cereal protector who used jump it was level 20 unfortunately i dont have screen shot :Yes they have jump they use it normally when an object/summon is between you and the protector --Cizagna (Talk) 17:31, 20 October 2007 (UTC) chance I think they appear more often in Bonta, maybe other p2p areas then Astrub. Have anyone got them in Incarman? :Well, not cereal protectors, because I've never had a farmer over level 20 in Incarnam, but I get Devourers (fish protectors) all the time on my fisher in Incarnam. Very annoying. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:56, 5 June 2008 (UTC) HP Is it just a coincidence, or not healing after fighting a scarecrow greatly increases your chance of getting another? It would make sense... :Mere coincidence. Their appearing is totally random.--Lirielle 08:03, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Notes The notes say you face scarecrows after you are a level 10 or higher farmer. Isn't it level 20? I never faced one until level 20. --iynque 07:58, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Fixed. Thx for pointing that out, iynque. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:22, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Droprate & Prospection Any known droprate of rare drops? I can affirm that prospection lock in under 200 as far as I mine in pods set and got stones with something like 150 pp. But what about droprate? Anw, is it still possible get rare drop while farming, without fighting a protector? Like it was before them... :I got an Ancestral Trout from fishing, not from a Devourer. This was definitely after Protectors were introduced. It's probably the same for other professions, but I can't confirm it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:41, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thx for answering. Good news if it's same for all professions! Any droprate or any idea of it? :::Yeah. Rare. Make that very rare. Probably less than 0.5%, but I wouldn't know. I got 1 in 29 levels of Fisherman, and none in 30 levels of farmer or miner, or 25 levels of another Fisher. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:44, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Super-rare! I got one Magic Oat in all my 100 levels of Farmer (and about 20k cereal farming after reached lvl 100). The magic oat was from a scare crow. A friend got one (I think it might have been Gold Bearing Oats, or Golden Wheat) at lower than level 30 Farmer. Of course, this doesn't mean much... it's just another case of random is random is random is luck. Also, I don't know/remember whether it was a protector or just harvesting. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:24, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Bad info. I don't know who changed this from p2p to f2p in line 25 but I'm changing it back. It is NOT limited to f2p and it's widely known that f2p player's pp doesn't count towards the PP lock. If you meant to say f2p can get it to, say that, don't just make a minor edit. It makes the info wrong. --Wrythian (talk) 21:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Bags drop rate Being p2p for the most time, It came to my attention when I stopped being for a few days. The bags seems to not drop 100% when you are f2p. Which can be very annoying. I wonder two things (As I don't remember): 1- Was it intended to not always drop 2- Can it even drop ? (talk) 20:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Jigoku, from Hecate server :It was supposed to be droppable only by P2P'ers. The drop rate is 100% with 100PP. However, for F2P players game treats as if they had 0PP. Mikre (talk) 09:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC)